Wings - A Dovewing and Bumblestripe Love Story
by turquoiseturtle34
Summary: We are getting down to the birds and bees with Bumblestripe and Dovewing OMG dating


Disclaimer: I do not own warriors

Another disclaimer: I was not drinking red bull (red bull gives you wings) as I wrote this, geez

Dovewing POV

I opened my eyes to find Ivypool waking me up for another frickin dawn patrol. I mean, what is up with these 3:00 AM things? People need to sleep. I walked out of the warriors den, as I looked behind me Bumblestripe was sleeping, but I know he wasn't. I know he has a massive crush on me but he has to stop acting like a stalker. Like who wants to be stared at 24/7? Also he says I'm beautiful when I know my fur is messed up, he says my fur is so shiny, he likes my laugh...so I guess he's half and half on those guys who are "like you for your personality" and "like you cuz your hot". Honestly Cloudtail is 100% "I like your for your personality" like, why would you marry a girl who is pratically 99% scars. I'm not being mean, just pointing it out. As I walked out of the den with Ivypool I was still looking at him, in my mind, where he couldn't...exactly...stalk me.

Bumblestripe POV

I know she was looking at me, Since it was dark it was easy to make it look like I wasn't, but I was. She's so pretty, her fur so soft (don't ask me why I know that), her eyes...Even as she walked out I knew she was still looking at me so I made the most cringy kissy face you have ever seen. LOL, I heard her shreak outside. Oh well I'm tired- *SNORE* "Bumblestripe! Stop your buzzing!" Blossomfall half whispered, half screamed. Well sorry if no one lets me get a beauty sleep around here! Geez! I just want to see Dovewing's eyes again. *SOFTLY SNORE* "Bumblestripe! Your coming on dawn patol!" I heard Brambleclaw yell. UuuuuuuuuuuUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHGHGHHGHGHGHGHGHGGHGHGH! I don't want to go...but I'll see Dovewing! I can't wait to see her surprised face

Dovewing POV

When I saw him come out of the warrior den I knew it was going to be a "flirty" day. Okay...let me get this straight. I like him, but not massive as he likes me. Have kits with him? No! Well, maybe but not now. I just don't think I'm ready for it. What would Ivypool do? Well, she'd kill him, but what would she think about me and him? These things I pondered as we walked through the forest. I was thinking about these things when suddenly I'm shoved from my right side and I roll into a bush. I heard a voice say "

Are you okay?" and I realized it was Bumblestripe.

"What was that for?!" I yelled

"You were about to run into those fox trap things"

Starclan, please don't make him flirt. "Well, thanks for saving me"

"No problem" And he walked off without a shrug

25% of me was glad he didn't flirt, and 75% of me wished he would've kissed me. I'm so confused, I don't know what to do, so I ran after him

Bumblesetripe POV

Here's my thing. I save a chick and I walk away, act like its nothing. Then the chick comes and asks me out and... Well, it worked! Dovewing came running back. But, we walked in silence. I know she's thinking, I know she wants to kiss me, I'll just wait till she does it.

Dovewing POV

I was walking until I had a vision. White birds eating honey from a beehive. I knew it meant me and Bumblestripe were meant for each other but, I was scared. How would he feel if I just suddenly liked him, which I did. I knew nothing about love so I just turned to look at his eyes. He looked at mine. We both knew it. Our hearts were soaring, I saw it in his eyes. I just had to...had to...just...i had to...I was about to kiss him when Ivypool shoved through the bushes. Foxdung I muttered to myself. Then the whole patrol came along.

"What were you guys doing?" Brambleclaw asked "We finished the whole patrol and came back for you"

"Um...I thought I smelled a Windclan intruder but it was nothing so we were heading back this way and we found you"

"She's right!" Ivypool said "Out of the corner of my eye I saw them tracking a scent though I didn't know which scent it was.

"Next time, stay together, you two could've gotten killed." Brambleclaw said

"Sorry, it won't happen again" Me and Bumblestripe said.

As we walked back to camp Bumblestripe and I slipped to the back and entertwined our tails during the walk home. I just wanted to go to sleep. As we got to the entrance me and Bumblestripe split up to go our separate ways. As I walked to the fresh kill pile Ivypool brushed past me saying "Break up with your boyfriend, ayay cuz im bored" Even sisters can be pests sometimes. As we went back to sleep with the rest of the warriors I slept next to Ivypool but instead of sleeping me and Bumblestripe stared at each other to whole night


End file.
